Austen Logan
Austen Logan is a Human/Splixson hybrid born on Earth, Brooklyn, New York, but was rasied on The Null Void, due to his famliy being murdered by Vax But Escaped At 9 Years Old and is the best friend of Ben 10 and Creator of the Ultimatrix, During his later Teens, Austen 14 went on to join the Plumbers, eventually achieving the rank of Magister, despite his young age. Austen Helped Azmuth Make The Omnitrix Austen Is The Founder And Leader Of The The Outcasts Later Austen Gets Traped In Ledgerdomain Learned All Magic Ablilites And Completly Absorbed The Power Of The Alpha Rune Even The Power Of The Alpha Rune That Zs'Skayr Absorbed But Did Not Get Mad With Power Austen is the Villain of Kurt 10. Austen is a full time superhero, Austen's Plumbers Base Is The Plumber Headquarters Appearance Austen Wears A White Shirt, Blue Pants And A Red Jacket With Black Stripes And The Number 14 On It He Has Short Spiky Hair, In Austen 14 Austen Wears a New Shirt Which Is Black And Has A Grey Stripe In The Middle With A 14 And Grey Stripes On The Sides Of His Shirt. He Wears Grey Pants With Pockets At The Knees And Black Shoes. He Has Sharp Claws From The Splixson DNA Powers And Abillites Austen Has The Abillity To Duplicate Himself With No Limit And Austen Can Alter His DNA At Will And Change Into Any Species Including Non-Sapiant Species, Austen Is More Flexible Then A Nomal Human, Austen Is Quite Agile, When Transforming Into An Alien, Austen Gets All The Creature's Features, Including Its Appearance, Voice, All Of Its Unique And Special Abilities And Powers, Strengths And Weaknesses. Though He Mostly Retains His Personality, There Are Some Cases Where The Transformation Causes Change In It, Such As Rath Being Far More Aggressive, Spidermonkey Acting More Childish, Big Chill Being Affected By His Reproduction Instincts, Brainstorm Being Far More Polite, Or Jury Rigg Having The Desire To Destroy/Fix Machines. He Usually Uses His Alien Forms To Fight, It Is Shown That Austen Has A Good Memory, As He Was Perfectly Capable Of Remembering And Writing Down Mystic Rune-Like Symbols With Just One Glance From A Distance. He Was Able To Write The Runes Down. Austen Is Also Shown To Possess Advanced Intuition, Austen Is A Capable Gymnast And Martial Artist. Austen Is Shown To Be Very Intelligent And Knowledgeable. Austen Possesses A Vast Scientific And Technological Knowledge Of Alien Paraphernalia. Austen Also Has Great Analytical And Deductive Skills, Austen Has Good Motorskills, He Is Also Great At Mechanics And Engineering. Austen Is Also Shown To Be Very Good With Animals, He Is Also Able To Strategize Well And Skilled In inventing New Machines. Austen Is Also Shown To Be Highly Knowledge In Regards To Various Advanced Technologies, Including A Great Understand Of How The Omnitrix Works. Austen Knows All Of The Omnitrix's Functions. Due To His Experience In Ledgerdomain And Absorbing The Powers Of The Alpha Rune, Austen Can Perform Magical Feats. Austen Is Capable Of Doing Spells Without Saying Them, Personalty Austen is level-headed, cynical, ruthless, aggressive, pessimistic, cold-hearted, but he loves Jean deeply. Like Kevin, he is wiling to kill. He is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt. He is a quick thinker. He has been shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around him, such as his surroundings, the people around him, and those he cares about. He is a natural-born leader. Austen has a sense of humor. Trivia *'Austen Banner Is A Plumber Magister Despite His Young Age' *'Austen Helped Make The Omnitrix' *'Austen Being Half Splixson Does Not Have Its Weaknesses' *'Austen While In The Null Void For Nine Years Learned All Of The Aliens Languages' *'Austen's Height Is 6,0' *'Unlike Ben 10,000 Austen Practiced More With His Aliens, Making Him And His Aliens Much More Powerful.' James Logan Austen Logan's Father.png|James Logan Austen Logan's Father Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak ghostshadow.png|Ghostfreak Credit Goes To Brywarrior For Teeth Austen 14 as feedback.png|Feedback Credit Goes To Wolf diamondshard22332.png|Diamondshard Credit Goes To Wolf Alien x.png|Alien X Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 104 as juryrigg.png|Jury Rigg Austen 14,00000 as swampfire.png|Swampfire Credit Goes To Soyelmejor Austen 104 as ultimate swampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire Austen 14,0000 as goop.png|Goop Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,0000 as upchuck.png|Upchuck Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,0000 as wildvine.png|Wildvine Austen 14 As Toepick.png|Toepick Austen 14,000 as Blox.png|Bloxx Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as atomix.png|Atomix Austen 14,000 as ditto.png|Ditto Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as jetray.png|Jetray Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as loadstar.png|Loadstar Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as shellhead.png|Shellhead Austen 14,000 as shockquatch.png|Shocksquatch Austen 14,000 as spitter.png|Spitter Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png|Stinkfly credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as upgrade.png|Upgrade Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as Four Arms.png |Four Arms Credit Goes To Brywarrior For Spike's ball wevil.png|Ball Wevil Articguana austen 14,0000.png|Articguana Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14 as ultimate articguana.png|Ultimate Articguana Heatblasta.png|Heatfire Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14 as gravattack.png|Gravattack Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14 as ultimate gravattack.png|Ultimate Gravattack Credit Goes To Brywarrior Austen 14,0000 as cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt Austen 140 as ultimate cannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Austen 14 as Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14 as Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as NRG out of Containment Suit.png|NRG Austen 14,000 as Terraspin.png|Terraspin Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Credit Goes To AlexHeroesunion Austen 14,000 as bigchill.png|Big Chill Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as bigchill cloaked.png|Big Chill Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as Ultimate bigchill.png|Ultimate Big Chill Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as ultimate bigchill cloaked.png|Ultimate Big Chill Cloaked Credit Goes To Wolf Humungousaur austen 14,000.PNG|Humungosaur Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as Ultimate humangosaur.PNG|Ultimate Humungosaur Credit Goes To AlexHeroesunion Austen 14,000 as ripjaws.png|Ripjaws Austen 14,000 as waybig.png|Austen 14 As Way Big Austen 14,000 as ultimate waybig.png|Ultimate Way Big Credit Goes To Lucas12024 Austen_14,000_as_clockwork.png|Clockwork Sonichowl austen 14.png|Austen 14 As Blitzwolfer Chromastone2.PNG|Chromastone Austen 1,000 as XLR8.png|XLR8 Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,0000 as rath.png|Rath Credit Goes To AlexHeroesunion Austen_14,000_as_nanomech.png|Nanomech Austen 14,000 as red cyber.png|Austen 14 As Frankenstrike Wildmutttt.png|Wildmutt Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as the mummy.png|Snare-Oh Credit Goes To Ben10skid Austen 14,000 as eyeguy.png|Eye Guy Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as fasttrack.png|Fasttrack Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as buzzshock.png|buzzshock Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as greymatter.png|Grey Matter Credit Goes To Brywarrior For Tendrillsd Austen 14,000 as waybig.png|Austen 14 As Way Big Austen 14 as ultimate grey matter.png|Ultimate Grey Matter Credit Goes to Echoson Austen 14,000 as sonic clone.png|Echo Echo Credit Goes To Oprah As Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as ultimate sonic clone.png|Ultimate Echo Echo credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as mastermind.png|Brainstorm credits goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as eatle.png|Eatle Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as chrashhopper.png|Chrashhopper Credit Goes to Wolf Austen 14,000 as walkatrout.png|Walkatrout Credit Goes to Wolf Austen 14,000 as pesky dust.png|Pesky Dust Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as molestache.png|Molestache Credit Goes To Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as the worst.png|The Worst Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as kickin hawk.png|Kickin Hawk Credit Goes To Wolf Austen 14,000 as bullfrag.png|Bullfrag Austen_14_as_astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male characters Category:Kurt 10 Villains Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Duplicate Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hero Category:Human/Alien Hybrids